


Pride is a funny thing...

by Citadel_Monitor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Pride, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_Monitor/pseuds/Citadel_Monitor
Summary: John and Sherlock after solving a case during Pride Week, find themselves stuck in their undercover outfits walking through the Pride Pavilion to get back to Baker Street. Sherlock gets a blast from the past, and John tries to step up.





	Pride is a funny thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Yup... there is just something about Pride season that makes me want to to write. Pride season is also my busiest time of year so the writing, of course, gets delayed but here we are with this bit of fluff.

 

John sighed as Sherlock and him pushed through the crowds of parade attendees as they tried to make their way to Baker Street. They were exhausted after solving a string of robberies that at first looked like opportunistic crimes at gay bars against mobile clinics but turned out to be one academic team making a power grab for funding for mobile services.John felt a bit bad for the mobile team members because the experience of loosing patients records is always a nerve racking experience and to have it hit your entire team was probably even more frustrating.

 

But Sherlock managed to solve it and all the guilty parties were tucked away for the legal and academic systems to deal with. To top it off they both had to go undercover for this whole case and he wasn’t really having it with the whole get up he had to wear to fit in. Sherlock on the other hand looked absolutely gorgeous like always. John awkwardly shifted in the weird fatigue and motorcycle gear get up, it really left nothing to the imagination and he was pretty sure he caught Sherlock staring a few times, deep down he hoped Sherlock liked what he saw. Then again Sherlock did pick the outfit for him... so maybe just maybe Sherlock felt something of sorts for John.

 

He did enjoy Sherlock’s gear, he wore leather pants, a plain black button up shirt that looked really soft and was so sheer that you could make out the details of Sherlock’s body if you looked hard enough and a leather jacket, he topped off the whole outfit with leather military hat. He looked ridiculously handsome and almost at home in the clubs they were frequenting for the case. John couldn’t stop staring at Sherlock, he felt bad because he messed up a few needle sticks when he was undercover as an HIV tester because he couldn’t stop thinking about Sherlock’s ass in those pants. John knew Sherlock wasn’t like that, all he cared about was the game, he only saw his body as transport, why would he even get saddled down by the idea of sex.

 

John felt a little bit bad because he was a dad of a toddler for crying out loud, he shouldn’t be lusting after his flat mate. Sherlock did surprise him though, with just how much he threw himself into helping John with Rosie. Sherlock asked them to move back in when Rosie started having tantrums every time they tried to leave Baker St to return to their old town house. John initially resisted because he didn’t want to cause Sherlock any more pain, because he was slowly starting to realize just how much Sherlock sacrificed for him, at times he felt like Sherlock made it his misssion to keep John happy and alive, and he wasn’t sure how to return the favor. He was exceedingly happy to be back at Baker St, and Rosie seemed so much happier as well.

 

Rosie practically spent most of her day with Sherlock to the point that the people at Rosie’s day care was confused when they met John at parent’s night because everyone thought Sherlock was Rosie’s dad. Sherlock was always doing kid safe experiments and playing with her. John even laughed a bit when he came home from the clinic one day to see that Sherlock actually got Rosie her own lab coat and safety goggles. He isn’t even bothered by the fact that Sherlock is who Rosie first runs to when she is upset. Hell even right now the reason why they were even able to go undercover for the case is because Sherlock’s parents are taking care of her out in their little cottage, and she enjoyed being there because she could make a big mess outdoors and no one would mind. Sherlock’s parents were nice and almost normal but they both had those moments where you could see where Sherlock and Mycroft got some of the less pleasant parts of their personalities, but it didn’t seem to show up with Rosie around, maybe time softened them up or maybe guilt, but hey free overnight child care. But still as much as they were already a family he found himself longing for more sometimes. It kept him up sometimes, just wondering if him and Sherlock could ever be more than just best friends raising a kid together.

 

“William! Long time no see!” Called out a voice.

 

Sherlock pauses for a moment, “come along John, let’s just get out of this crowd already, must you be so slow.”

 

John sighed and walked even faster, when out of no where a man came out of no where and slapped Sherlock’s ass.

 

“I knew I recognized that leather clad ass, it has been much too long William! “ Said the rather muscle-ly hairy fellow with graying hair. He was in leather chaps and had a bar vest on, and was puffing away at a cigar.

 

Sherlock paused and glared at the man.

 

“Oh come on William, why you being so cold?” Said the man leaning into Sherlock’s personal space. “Oh right you are using that sissy as fuck name, Cher was it.”

 

John didn’t know what to do, he went up to Sherlock and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, “it’s Sherlock and I would suggest you go apologize to Sherlock before I make you apologize.” He smiled as Sherlock leaned into his touch, he tried not to make the smile too noticeable. He did have to look intimidating to the big hairy leather man after all.

 

“Are you with this little short, pudgy nugget of a man?” Said the man, flexing his muscles as he talked, in a rather ridiculous postering kind of way. “William, baby you can get so much more than him, he looks more grandpa than Daddy, and a good leather boy like you can really do better than some grandpa in a Maskulo get up. I mean if you want a leather Daddy at least get you one in really good leather,” added the man as he stroked at his bar vest.

 

“Yes, he’s mine,” Said Sherlock as he also wrapped an arm around John’s shoulder, and much to John’s surprise, he leaned down and kissed John’s cheek. “And he’s good father to our daughter, and slowly making his way to being the hot Daddy he is destined to be, I mean I could probably help him with his wardrobe, but I can’t force those things. He on the other had can really take charge of a situation, he is a force to be reckoned with. Also your bar vest isn’t even full grain leather, so don’t even think that is actually a strong point on your side for talking Ill about John.”

 

John blushed slightly, and deciding to seize the moment also leaned up and kissed Sherlock, initially aiming for his cheek, but in that moment Sherlock was turning his head to talk to John. And John caught Sherlock’s mouth instead. He made a move to pull away but Sherlock started return the kiss, and went so far as to pull John even closer to his body. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and deepened the kiss.

 

“Ugh, you know what congrats, and Nugget, I hope you are actually hitting that, because no one could ever get William to bed in all senses of the word, the fucking tease,” the rude man stomped away.

 

But John and Sherlock didn’t seem to notice, they were both absolutely absorbed in their kiss, they both pulled back at the same time, absolutely breathless. They stared at each other and started laughing.

 

“So who was that?” Said John looking around for the rude man who seemed to have disappeared.

 

“I have no idea,” Said Sherlock broke out into more laughter.

 

“So I’m your’s,” Said John with a smirk on his face.

 

“Only if you want to be,” said Sherlock as he gingerly rested a hand on his shoulder. “But just so you know I’ve considered myself completely yours for quite some time.”

 

“I am completely yours,” John smiled and pulled Sherlock in for another kiss. He reached out to hold his hand, they proceeded to walk back the 221b Baker St. John couldn’t actually believe this was happening, but it made him immensely happy how fast things changed, and to do it without the awkward conversation made it even better. He was also amused because theynot only skipped the conversation but they went queerly forward to being one of those annoying couples who refuse to let go of each other’s hands in crowds. And before they knew it, they stood on the doorway of Baker St.

 

Sherlock opened the door, and before crossing the threshold he kissed John one more time before he started tugging John through the door way, and slamming the door shut. He dragged John up the stairs, almost as if he was afraid that John was going to run off, but nothing was going to stop John from this moment. He shoved John down on the couch and immediately straddled, John’s lap, and proceeded to kiss him in a fairly intense, almost sloppy manner. Sherlock wasn’t exactly sure where to place his hands, he just wanted to jump into the deep end of this. He didn’t really care that he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing and that he was probably a touch bit too old to be completely unsure of what he was doing. Yet he knew that he wanted to make it good for John.He already observed John enough that he was pretty sure he could deduce what John likes. He was already enjoying this kissing business.

 

John was slightly amused at the turn of events,but he could sense a level of nervousness radiating from Sherlock. He gently pushed Sherlock back, “sherlock, please be honest with me, but are you nervous, because we can easily just take our time, if you want. Being with you is enough.” He smiled at Sherlock as he stared at John with a look of confusion.

 

Sherlock nodded, “you are the first person I kissed who I actually liked, when I said that this really wasn’t my area, I was telling the truth.”

 

“Oh...” Said John, “So you never did this with anyone?” He took Sherlock’s hands into his, “we can take this slowly, no need to rush.”

 

“But john... you had to admit 8 years is an awfully long time, to wait, we have to play a bit of catch up,” Said Sherlock as he awkwardly rocked in John’s lap, he tried to lift up because he could feel like he was getting a little hard, and if John wants to slow down he probably should respect that by not further grinding on John’s cock.

 

John laughed, “really Sherlock you’ve felt this way since we’ve met?” He stopped laughing when Sherlock did a slight pout at him, he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

 

“Well it is a little too easy to fall in love with someone who kills a man to saveyou when you have known each other for less than a day,” Said Sherlock as he leaned into John’s touch. “How about you?”

 

“To be honest I don’t know you seem to have been a priority to me since we met, I don’t know when the feelings turned this way, part of me started to identify those feelings around the whole Irene incident... unfortunately I didn’t know exactly what I wanted until you were gone, and by the time you came back I was so set on moving on, I didn’t think about what I actually wanted.” John smiled and gently touched Sherlock’s face, “but you are it for me, we been through so much and you are still here. And you just take everything that comes our way, and you have been absolutely wonderful with Rosie, I don’t think I would be able to do this without you.” He pulled Sherlock down for a kiss.

 

Sherlock let out a soft moan as John proceeded to kiss him, he tentatively placed his hands on John’s chest and gently stroked lines down his chest. He let out a rather sad sound when John gently pushed him away.

 

“Don’t worry, I just want to actually feel you, and I can’t feel you with all of the padding on my chest,” Said John as he leaned forward to remove the shirt, he was wearing.

 

“John wouldn’t you want to get rid of all of the padding,” Said Sherlock with a smirk as he ran a finger along the waistband of John’s trousers.

 

John smiled, “maybe we should get you out of that leather while we are at it.”

 

Sherlock smiled back and got off of John’s lap, he removed his leather jacket, and started tugging John into the direction of his bedroom, “let’s not accidentally mortify Mrs. Hudson with our ventures,”they entered Sherlock’s room.

 

John turned to Sherlock and slipped Sherlock’s jacket off, it was rather heavy and he was rather surprised how Sherlock was functioning at all with all that leather. He felt Sherlock trying to remove his trousers by gently nudging them down. He moved on to removing Sherlock’s pants which rather quickly dropped to the floor as soon as it was unbuckled. John found himself gawking at Sherlock when he realized that Sherlock was wearing a rather appealing leather jock strap. “Sherlock, that can’t possibly be comfortable.” .

 

“You would be surprised, the right leather can be quite soft,” Said Sherlock still struggling to free John from his skin tight trousers, and dropped to his knees for a better look, and with that he finally sprung John free from his trousers and John’s rather impressive boner straining against his underwear. Sherlock wasn’t sure why but he just felt the need to press his face right against John’s junk.

 

John gasped at the sudden pressure against his cock. He looked down at Sherlock, he was greeted with the image of Sherlock nuzzling his cock. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, “well aren’t you eager, come on let’s get on the bed.” He gently helped Sherlock up, and Sherlock flopped onto the bed, John got on the bed and faced Sherlock, they were very close together. John could feel Sherlock’s breath against his skin., “so Sherlock what do you want to do?”

 

Sherlock took a deep breath, “I actually don’t know John, I know I want to touch you, but I also find myself wanting to know so much more, I want to explore all the data I can possibly get about you.”

 

John smiled, “okay how about this I am going to lie still, and you can explore whatever you want within reason, I’m not in the mood for any vivisection,” he paused as Sherlock laughed. “I know you wouldn’t do that, but at the same time I just feels like it needs to be stated.”

 

Sherlock nodded, and got off the bed, he walked around it, all while just poking, prodding, sniffing, and licking John. He murmured off his little observations about John and tried to take a guess at the origin of different marks on his body and John told him if his guess was correct or not.

 

John assumed this is what it Feels like to be a body at a crime scenewith just how much work Sherlock was putting into observing John. He occasionally let out a laugh when Sherlock efforts tickled him. Every once in a while sherlock would let out a huff of air that would make John shiver, it was a rather intense experience. It was also driving him a bit mad because Sherlock was touching him everywhere but where he wanted to be touched the most. “Sherlock, you are either really building up anticipation or unsure whether you can or not, but please touch me!”

 

Sherlock swept a finger along John’s collar bone, “but I am touching you.”

 

John let out a huff of air, “Sherlock’s, I am sure you know exactly where to touch.”

 

Sherlock awkwardly placed a hand on the waistband of John’s boxer briefs. He looked down and swallowed. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, and didn’t want to mess up.

 

John smiled, “Sherlock, how about we do this together?

 

Sherlock nodded.

 

John nodded, and removed his boxer briefs, his boner made a smacking sound as it hit his stomach, he hasn’t been that hard in ages. He sat up, and smiled at Sherlock who was still awkwardly kneeling on the bed. “How about you take off your underwear and come over here?”

 

Sherlock swallowed and awkwardly got out of his underwear, it was almost like he forgot how to move gracefully and now he remembered the issue with leather underwear, like sure the fact that it was a jockstrap meant that things had a chance to air out but it was always a bit of a shock of cold hitting the gathered sweat when it was finally removed. He took a deep breath and crawled over to John stopping just a few inches away.

 

John smiled and reached for Sherlock’s shoulder, “come here.” He kissed Sherlock, while pulling him closer, he ended up with a lap full of Sherlock. John smirked when Sherlock bounced when John started licking and sucking at his neck. He pulled back and held onto Sherlock’s hand directing it to his cock, he wrapped his other hand around Sherlock’s cock and gave it a long slow tug. He brought his fist up and down a few times, and eventually Sherlock started matching John’s movements with his cock. John kept a firm grip on Sherlock’s cock, but as the friction built it got harder to keep up the pace. John spat down on Sherlock’s cock.

 

Sherlock jerked upward into John’s grip. His hands flew up to John’s shoulders and John grunted in pain at just how hard Sherlock was holding on to him.

 

John pushed Sherlock backwards till his back was on the bed. He launched himself on top of Sherlock, and started to thrust against Sherlock’s body, their cocks rubbing together creating some delicious friction.

 

Sherlock spread his legs apart so that John can thrust against Sherlock creating maximum friction. Sherlock arched upward as he started to orgasm, he shot off a couple long strings of cum against John’s body some of it managed to even his John’s face. He moaned when John’s tongue darted out to taste Sherlock’s cum. Which only made sherlock more enthralled with John, he hooked his legs around John’s waist to hold him closer when he suddenly felt an intense pain. “Fuck!”

 

“Oh shit,” snapped John, and he quickly pulled away as he realized his dick slipped and accidentally breached Sherlock’s hole, but Sherlock held on. “I’m sorry.” He stopped pulling away from Sherlock.

 

“Hold still, this might actually be good, just let me adjust,” said Sherlock as he bared down, causing John’s cock tosink more into Sherlock’s hole. He took a deep breath as John fully entered him slowly, it felt like his body was just pulling John in. He bucked slightly to urge John into moving, which caused him to feel a whole new round of sensations that left him gasping.

 

John placed a hand on Sherlock’s hip to prevent him from moving any further, he felt like Sherlock might be the kind of person who would hurt himself just because he liked something and while it had it’s place in some situations, John didn’t want to hurt Sherlock for something that could be fixed by using some lube. “Hey Sherlock do you have anything that could be used as a lubricant?”

 

Sherlock gestured towards the bedside drawer, John opened it, only to be greeted with an absurd amount of stuff ranging from candy wrappers to coins to scraps of paper to a variety of small jars, he forgoed the unlabeled jars because he didn’t want to risk it, he considered the vaseline but skipped it when he came across a jar of coconut oil which John assumed Sherlock kept for his hair... or he didn’t know maybe some general moisturizer. He really couldn’t imagine Sherlock wanking. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind the use.

 

He opened the jar and let some of the solid oil liquify in his hand before rubbing it on the part of his cock that wasn’t already in Sherlock.John started to deliver slow, long strokes occasionally changing angles until Sherlock arched his back and gasped rather loudly. Finding the right spot he started to thrust into Sherlock a little bit faster, he smirked as Sherlock gasped. He pulled out completely and added more oil, he pushed the solid oil into Sherlock and was a little fascinated with watching it liquify, but when he was satisfied with the amount of lubrication, he once again lined his cock against Sherlock’s hole and immediately started pushing in. As he is thrusting he decides he wants to get closer to Sherlock, so he grabs Sherlock’s ankles and hitched them over his shoulders essentially folding Sherlock over, he shifted his hands to grip onto Sherlock’s hips. It once again changed the angle which left Sherlock absolutely breathless but throwing his head back in pleasure, John delivered some playful nips to Sherlock’s exposed neck.

 

Sherlock was moaning rather loudly, and taking in the sensation of being penetrated. He already felt rather sensitive to the point of mild discomfort because he already came but the pleasure he felt from John made the discomfort practically disappear. At the same time he could feel the coil inside him begin again but in a new way, he wasn’t exactly sure if he had a refractory period but maybe coming from penile stimulation and coming from anal stimulation are two different things.He tucked that thought away for now because he was most definitely sure he wanted to research that experiment rather thoroughly with John in the future. He was a bit surprised by just how much he was leaking, and it was from a quick look definitely different from the previous emissions, he was definitely going to have to research that. He placed his hands on John’s head and tried to guide him over for a kiss, Sherlock had to lean forward for lips to meet, the kiss quickly started to deepen and soon Sherlock felt John’s tongue exploring his mouth. Sherlock started to match John’s movements.

 

John started moaning rather loudly against Sherlock’s mouth and his pace started to quicken. He drifted over from Sherlock’s mouth down to a rather sensitive part of Sherlock’s neck which made Sherlock release some rather amusing sounds. “Sherlock, where do you want me to cum?” He continued to deliver long hard strokes into Sherlock at a rather fast pace, he was licking and sucking on Sherlock’s neck and would occasionally drift over to a nipple which would cause Sherlock to flail, he let a small laugh when he went to stroke Sherlock’s cock only for his hand to be swatted away.“Tell me where you want me to cum Sherlock? On you or in you?” He said with a hard thrust into Sherlock, causing Sherlock to gasp, and grab onto the sheets, his cock dribbling out even more fluid.

 

Sherlock wasn’t sure where he wanted it, he liked the idea of John’s cum mixing with his against both of their bodies, but on the other hand letting John cum in him would let John reach into him in new and absolutely intimate ways. Oh... that sounded like a great idea,he wants that he wants John to reach him that way. He moaned loudly as John continued to fuck him enthusiastically. He placed a hand on John’s shoulder and John paused and their eyes met. “I want you in me John,” Said Sherlock as he wrapped his legs around John’s waist and he pulled John in for a kiss.

 

John let go of Sherlock’s hips and hugged him, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John as well, they kept kissing switching between gentle nips and rather sloppy open mouth kisses. John slowed down his thrusts as he felt himself about to cum, he delivered shallow thrusts as he came hot spurts of cum into Sherlock.

 

Sherlock found the sensation of John cumming in him to be rather interesting, and he found his mind wondering about the potential rates of absorption in the rectal lining and if it is possible in some way that with enough regularity he could have a bit of John in him for ever... or would oral digestion of John’s cum would be a more efficient route. He also wondered why John picked coconut oil as lube when there was clearly packets of surgical lube in his drawer. Maybe it reminded him too much of work, yes maybe that was why. He stopped himself from wondering any further because obviously this was a profound moment for them and John might start to panic over loosing some of his last vestiges of heterosexuality by actually kissing a man at a Pride festival and following it up with fucking that same man. He just realized his eyes were closed, he opened them and looked up at John who was still leaning over him with a look of curiosity, he could feel John softening up inside of him and the slow trickle of John’s cum coming out of him.

 

John was looking at Sherlock with a bit of concern, which was quickly turning to a look of relief. He started laughing, “I thought I broke you for a second there.” He started easing himself out of Sherlock but Sherlock had him still firmly locked in place with his legs. “Come on Sherlock we are going to have to clean up eventually. Also, I know the horse is already out of the gate, but my last STI test was with my annual check up last month and it was free of any diseases, and I know your health record, and your last test was clear. But we can always get tested together again if you want.” John leaned fully on Sherlock, who finally relinquished his grip on John.

 

“Don’t be stupid John, of course I know you are currently clear of any STIs, that’s why I let you cum in me,” Said Sherlock.

 

John laughed, “oh really you sure it wasn’t because you were wondering if you absorbs bit of me through your rectal lining because you said some really weird things post orgasm.” He kissed Sherlock before rolling on to his side.

 

Sherlock rolled on to his stomach and sighed. He was blushing because he really wished John didn’t just hear all of that.

 

John got up and gently placed a hand on Sherlock’s butt, “can I just check to make sure I didn’t hurt you?”

 

Sherlock nodded, he could just feel himself blushing even more, he wasn’t sure how he felt about John taking a look.

 

John got up and gently parted Sherlock’s ass cheeks. He was relieved to see that despite a bit of swelling, there wasn’t any tears, but the look of his cum just spilling out of Sherlock was fucking fascinating. He felt the need to take it in in all possible ways. He ran a finger along the riim of Sherlock’s hole which wasrubbed raw and turning a rather nice shade of red which only made the sight of his cum coming out even more fascinating to watch. He gathered some of his cum and gently inserted it back into the hole, which caused Sherlock to let off some soft moans. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to explore it further, so he dipped down delivered a broad lick to Sherlock’s ass. He found the taste of his cum, the coconut oil, and whatever made Sherlock sherlock, to be rather decent, he laughed at the rather ridiculous sounds Sherlock was making in response but he was glad to see that Sherlock seemed to be having a good time. He got up and kissed Sherlock on the side of his head, and rolled into his back.

 

Sherlock looked at John and the two of them started giggling, “well that escalated quickly.”

 

John looked over at Sherlock, “yes it did get a bit out of hand.”

 

“Well you were actually quite good with your hands,” Said Sherlock as he reached out to John and held onto his hand.

 

John gave Sherlock’s hand a tight squeeze, “well we had that one little slip up there.”

 

“Well the recovery was quite fantastic,” Replied Sherlock shifting his hand so that him and John can have their fingers laced together.

 

John turned to Sherlock, “I glad you thought so.” He delivered a soft kiss to Sherlock’s cheek.

 

“So what made you decide to use the coconut oil and not the medical lubricant,” Said Sherlock as he looked at John rather perplexed.

 

John started laughing, “I must’ve missed it, but at the same time, I feel like the coconut oil would tast better.”

 

“It probably does taste better, but you are already sticking your tongue into my ass, so really why complain of taste,” Replied Sherlock as he started laughing again.

 

John turned an amusing shade of red, “Um what’s that sound?”

 

Sherlock sat up and closed his eyes while tilting his head from side to side to figure out the source of the sound. “It sounds like some phones on vibrate, it is coming from the hall way and I think your phone maybe even closer.”

 

John looked at Sherlock “That’s odd, either there is something involving a case or it could be your parents...”

 

“Hopefully nothing happened to Rosie,” he said with a bounce out of bed, he looked around the floor and found John’s phone and throwing it to John, while he scrambled to then hallway and found his own phone.

 

John smiled at the fact that Sherlock was concerned about Rosie’s well being and looked down at his phone, it was blowing up with messages of congratulations from everyone he knew. His attention turned to Sherlock shouting.

 

“What the hell is #Johnlock?” Yelled Sherlock, he was looking at his phone, he kept media alert on his and John’s names. He opened the notifications to find multiple social media accounts showing pictures of him and John kissing ranging from the parade central to their door step.

 

John came up to Sherlock and looked down at Sherlock’s phone. “Oh that is a lot of photos... who knew you were recognizable without the coat.”

 

“Yeah it is going to be pretty hard saying you aren’t gay with those photos flying around,” Said Sherlock.

 

“Yeah the outfits and location really don’t help,” Said John bursting out in laughter. A moan was heard, John raised an eyebrow,“was that The Woman?”

 

“Yes it is Irene and her wife, Kate, asking if we want to visit them in San Francisco during September for Folsom Street Fair. She is also asking who was Top or did we switch fuck? She is also asking about your cock. I am not sure how to reply,” Said Sherlock as he read his messages. “Oh there is one from my parents asking when the wedding date is?”

 

“Marriage is up to you, it would make giving you parental rights for Rosie significantly easier, and of course I want to marry you, I mean we are practically a common law marriage at this point.” John read through his messages, “apparently folks at the Yard is asking if today was our first kiss or was it sooner and what exact date because there is a pool. Lestrade is begging me to say it was today so that he can get the full pot but Sally and Anderson says that if I say last night they gets to split with Lestrade. Gregory says that his daughter really wants to do a summer abroad at CalTech and apparently his daughter wants to do a summer study abroad at CalTech and the pool total would cover tuition and some spending money. Also what thenhell is Folsom Street Fair?”

 

Sherlock turned to John, “wait, you want me to have parenting rights for Rosie?

 

John smiled, “of course, I mean you feed her, you change her, you pick her up from day care, you are who she runs to when she sad, you are her parent. You’re stuck with us.”He turned to Sherlock who was staring at John absolutely speechless. John laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his open mouth.

 

Sherlock kissed John back, and smiled at John, “well you are stuck with me too. And let’s say it was today, because I rather enjoyed my summer at CalTech back when I was at Cambridge, that school’s lab was a little too permissive in my experiments and I’m sure Lestrade’s daughter would enjoy herself... what is she studying because until this moment I was unaware of this daughter. And not only that we get to upset those idiots while we are at it.

 

John laughed, “well I mean there is photographic evidence of it as well.”

 

Sherlock still with a ridiculously wide grin, walked over to his chair nude and sat down, “well that settles it.”

 

“Okay but seriously Sherlock who the hell was that man?” Asked John as he settled in his own chair.

 

“John I haven’t had enough brain cells to spare to even think where I knew this man,” Replied Sherlock with a shrug.

 

Suddenly the door opened, and Mrs. Hudsoncame in with a cake, she walked directly into the kitchen hardly taking a glance at John and Sherlock, “oh I knew you boys would get there eventually, you could’ve told me, you know. I had to hear it from Ms Turner who said her married ones saw it trending on Twitter. Oh I hope you’ll be married ones as well someday, because her married ones are having a hard time getting a child, but oh you are already a nice little family, maybe have a second one. I mean imagine a sweet little child with Sherlock’s looks and smarts and John with all... um the things Sherlock loves about you.” Mrs. Hudson went to a shelf and pulled out plates to serve the cake.

 

John and Sherlock shared an awkward glance at each other. They both scanned the room for things to cover themselves with, but awkwardly for Sherlock everything in reach was for Rosie. John got up slightly and tossed a pillow at Sherlock. Which Sherlock immediately used to cover himself. John on the other hand unfolded a newspaper. And held it like he was reading it. They both hoped Mrs. Hudson would leave without noticing. But Sherlock’s eyes widened when he realized that Mrs. Hudson was cutting three slices of cake.

 

“Sherlock you surprised me by bringing out your old bar back uniform from when you went undercover to ensure that my ex went down for his crimes. Which was funny because I just saw Mickey, you know him that one terrible man who wouldn’t stop hitting on you and the other boys. He was always flashing his money around too, but I am sure he was full of shit,” Said Mrs. Hudson. She turned to John and Sherlock at their chairs, “oh... oh dear were you two still going at it. I’ll just show my way out.” She placed the tray of cake on the table near them and made a quick dash for the exit. “You boys have fun,” she yelled as she descended the stairs. “Just remember your parents are going to be dropping Rosie off at 9pm, so I am sure you can get another round in before they come over, but just have fun, I’ll leave you alone.”

 

John and Sherlock burst out in laughter. John shifted a little in his chair, he tilted his head toward Sherlock’s room, “fancy another go at it.”

 

Sherlock nodded enthusiastically, “can I try being on top this time?”

 

“We might as well try it out,” said John, he got up and pulled Sherlock up and out of his seat. They both ran into the bed room for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> John’s outfit: https://www.mr-s-leather.com/sportwear-streetwear/maskulo/camo-padded-tank-green
> 
> Sherlock’s outfit: https://www.mr-s-leather.com/leather/leather-jackets/mr-s-deluxe-leather-jacket
> 
> On the other hand accidental anal is never fun... it has happened to me more times than I care to admit. Okay... with the right person it could be fun but for the love of all that is good, preparations must be made. 
> 
> Kudos are nice but comments totally give me life.


End file.
